


Mais do que essa vida provinciana

by carolss



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: As ruas de Paris são agitadas, mas mesmo lá a vida de Belle é uma de calma e quietude.





	Mais do que essa vida provinciana

As ruas de Paris são agitadas, mas mesmo lá a vida de Belle é uma de calma e quietude.

Ela esperou dois anos após seu pai desaparecer para vender a casa e sair da vila onde ela tinha nascido e sido criada. O dono da livraria lhe deu uma carta de referência e ela arranjou um emprego na biblioteca local.

As palavras antigas que costumavam estar na sua mente frequentemente voltam as vezes para lhe assombrar e elas soam excessivamente ingênuas.

_Eu quero bem mais do que essa vida provinciana._

Mas o problema ela tinha percebido não era realmente o local, mas ela. Você não pode esperar se mudar e tudo se resolver porque mesmo que você deixasse tudo e todos para trás, você sempre acaba se levando junto. Ela já tinha lido essa lição em livros muitas vezes, mas só tinha aprendido ao longo dos seus primeiros meses em Paris.

Após o seu turno na biblioteca ela geralmente parava para ver os artistas de rua, para falar a verdade uma artista de rua especifica.

Uma mulher morena com os olhos mais verdes que Belle tinha visto dançando em um dos seus primeiros dias na cidade, ela era uma ótima dançarina mas mais do que isso ela era vibrante, ela lhe dava a sensação que ela costumava sentir ao imaginar sua vida longe da vila.

E dessa vez no meio da dança ela estende a sua mão até Belle e lhe entrega uma rosa. Belle sabia racionalmente que provavelmente não significava nada, ao longo dos últimos meses ela tinha visto a dançarina fazer o mesmo em algumas outras ocasiões. Mas essa racionalização não consegue fazer com que o coração dela pare de bater acelerado em seu peito. E após a apresentação acabar, ela permanece na praça enquanto o resto da multidão se dispersa.

É preciso toda a coragem que ela tinha para andar até dançarina e dizer :

“Obrigada pela rosa”

“De nada. Qual o seu nome ?” a mulher diz sorrindo.

“Belle. E o seu ?”

“Esmeralda. Bem apropriado o seu nome”

“Eu poderia dizer o mesmo com esses olhos que você tem”

Novamente Belle tenta recolher toda a sua coragem antes de dizer :

“Posso lhe pagar um drink antes da sua próxima apresentação ?”

“Eu adoraria isso” Esmeralda diz.

A cidade está se movendo e pela primeira vez sente como se Belle estivesse também.


End file.
